Virgin Territory
by Jade Dupree
Summary: Alec finds himself in a place he never thought he'd be...


Title: Virgin Territory

Author: Jade Dupree

Rating: T

TV Show: Dark Angel

Genre: Romance

Story Type: Short

Pairing: Alec/OCF

Complete: Yes

Summary: Alec finds himself in a place he never thought he'd be...

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the TV show 'Dark Angel', any and all characters from the TV show belong to the creators of said TV show. I do not own or have anything to do with Jensen Ackles or Natalie Portman. I do own the character 'Jade', which I used Natalie Portman to portray. I am not making any money from this fan fiction, it is an idea I had after reading a challenge from another site. No copyright infringement is intended.

Also, because I go by the name 'Jade Dupree' on here, I wanted to say that I did not name this character after myself. Rather, I took her name after I realized I liked it so much. She is a character I created years ago for a DA RPG board and decided to just use that name for my pen since then. After I read through the challenges I decided I'd finally give Jade this moment with Alec since I had yet to ever do so. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Alec laid quietly in bed, careful not to wake the brunette who slept beside him as he gently stroked her back. She had, after all, a long day and thanks to him, an even longer night. A faint smile touched his face as he turned to look down at her.

Jade's soft features were perfectly relaxed as she slept, but he did noticed the faint blush to her cheeks. Even in sleep she hadn't been able to lose the blush he managed to put on that innocent face of hers. Well, they had done things that were completely foreign to her, so he could understand why the blush was still there. He also secretly hoped she didn't lose it any time soon. There was something intoxicating about the way she blushed when he pulled her to him.

Truthfully, he couldn't believe that they were actually here in his bed. She had always kept him at distance, made him work for even a single kiss, but he had to admit, her ploy had worked. He kept coming back to her, before long he hadn't wanted to see anyone else but her. None of the other girls could compare to her. She was beautiful inside and out to him.

He hoped she had enjoyed the time they spent together, that he had been gentle enough for her and patient. He wasn't that great with patience, he knew, but he wanted her first time to be special. She had waited a long time, much longer then the year he had to wait and she deserved a one of a kind experience.

A soft sigh came from her before he felt her shift. He watched as her eyes parted then slowly moved to look up at him. He met her gaze with a soft smile before his finger gently ran down her cheek.

"What time is it?" she asked softly as she leaned into his touch.

"It's about four in the morning, Mrs. McDowell," Alec replied as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Jade smiled. "You're really enjoying that name, aren't you?"

"Of very much so," he said, this time he pressed a kiss to her lips.

"You are truly mine now and I'm going to enjoy every moment of it." Gently, he pulled her closer to him, his arms holding her lovingly.

Jade's own arms held him as she snuggled to him. Her heart swelled at his words, knowing that Alec was very careful about what he said to people, especially girls. She never got any of those you are unique creature lines from him. That's why she knew he truly meant what he said right now. "I kinda like it myself," she whispered. "Being your wife so far as been... amazing."

Alec gave a chuckle. "You've been my wife for less then a day."

"You've been my husband for the same about of time, are you going to deny it's been amazing?"

"No, you're right," he agreed before he pulled back a bit to look at her. "How are you feeling, by the way? Sore?"

"Tender," she said as she dropped her eyes. "Other then that I'm good."

"Good," he whispered. "Now, I think you better go back to sleep."

"You're not trying to boss me around now are you?"

"I would never do that unless the situation called for it," he said with a wink. "But its still early and you did have a very long day." A laugh left him at the look she gave him. "Okay, okay, I want to be able to make love to you as soon as you wake up in the morning. The only I can do that is make sure you get some sleep and are fully rested."

Jade covered her face as she laughed. "Oh my gosh, I married a freak!"

"Hey, now, you know we prefer the term genetically engineered," he stated with a smirk.

"I'm going to sleep now," she said as she laid her head back on his shoulder. "Good night, Mr. McDowell."

"Good night, Mrs. McDowell," he whispered in return, a smile on his face.


End file.
